1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display having a thin film transistor substrate and, more particularly, to a thin film transistor substrate formed with a direct current (DC)/DC converter thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a back light unit. The liquid crystal display panel includes a first substrate formed with a thin film transistor, a second substrate opposite to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the first and second substrates. The liquid crystal display panel is incapable of emitting light by itself and receives light from the back light unit placed in the back of the first substrate.
The first substrate is formed with a gate line, a data line and a thin film transistor connected with the gate and data lines. The thin film transistors are connected to respective pixels and are individually controlled.
To reduce production costs, the gate driver, data driver and DC/DC converter are sometimes directly formed on the first substrate. Among the circuits to be formed on the first substrate, a capacitor is necessary to the DC/DC converter. However, the DC/DC converter requires a relatively large area to form the converter.